La Era de Hielo: canciones de Disney
by seriesfan
Summary: Sólo digamos que en cada capítulo una canción estará relacionada con un evento y persinaje de las cuatro películas. Mejor de lo que suena
1. Chapter 1 La canción de Sid

**No soy dueña de la era del hielo ni de esta canción**

**OK antes de comenzar quiero decirles que algunas canciones estarán relacionadas con algún evento de las películas y a veces yo inventaré los sucesos**

Esta escena es cuando Sid es atacado por los niñitos al principio de La Era Del Hielo 2.

"Yo fui el creador de esta manada así que los tienen que aprender a respetarme" les reclama Sid a sus dos amigos Manny el mamut y Diego el tigre dientes de sable antes de irse de donde estaban.

"Por favor Sid" le dice Manny

"Sid, no te pongas así" le dice también Diego

"¡Hey, juguemos a ponerle la cola al mamut!" dice un castorcito con una rama al mismo tiempo que varios niñitos asentían

"¡Sid!" gritan los otros dos animales.

Mientras tanto Sid se estaba quitando una cuerda con la que los niñitos lo habían atado.

"¿Por qué no me respetan?" dice al mismo tiempo que se quitaba lo que quedaba de cuerda, "Yo soy su amigo. Su amigo fiel"

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel  
yo soy tu amigo fiel  
y si un día  
tu te encuentras lejos muy lejos de tu lindo hogar  
cierra los ojos y recuerda que:  
yo soy tu amigo fiel  
sí, yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_  
_yo soy tu amigo fiel_  
_tienes problemas...yo también_  
_no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti_  
_y estando JUNTOS TODO MARCHA BIEN_  
_pues yo soy tu amigo fiel_  
_sí, yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_Tal vez hay seres más inteligentes,_  
_mas fuertes y grandes también, (tal vez)_  
_ninguno de ellos te querrá como yo a ti_  
_mi fiel amigo_

_Nuestra gran amistad_  
_el tiempo no borrara_  
_ya lo veras no terminara_

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_  
_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_  
_Si, Yo soy tu amigo fiel_

"Pero van a ver" termina Sid después de su canción. "¡Hey, ya sé! ¡Me voy a aventar del Desnucadorator!" dice al ver esa gran cascada de agua.

Mientras tanto…

"Los dinosaurios se confiaron. Hicieron enemigos" dice Manny que mientras tanto estaba en una discusión de que si los mamuts estaban extintos

"Miren, ¡alguien va a bajar por el Desnucadorator!" grita alguien

"Dime que no es el idiota de Sid" le dice Manny a Diego

Todos los de allí estaban gritándole a Sid que saltara. Sid hasta pudo ver a Diego gritándole lo mismo hasta que Manny lo hizo callar con la mirada antes de decirle

"Sid, vamos a subir"

"Saltaré y así van a respetarme"

"El único respeto será el respeto por los muertos"

"El no es tan bruto" dice Diego, pero luego, al ver a Sid preparándose para saltar, corrige "Mejor no me hagas caso"

Sid saltó pero fue salvado por Manny, pero después, junto a Diego, se fueron hasta que dar en una zona de hielo frágil.

**Fin de la primera canción.**


	2. Chapter 2 Canción de Crash y Eddie

**No soy dueña de la era del hielo ni de esta canción**

Esto se desarrolla cuando Crash y Eddie están jugando en el hielo y Diego les reclama.

"¿No ven qué el hielo ya está suficientemente delgado?" les pregunta Diego a las dos zarigüeyas

"Yo sé cuál es tu problema" le dice Crash "Te preocupas demasiado"

"Sí, y la preocupación no es divertido a comparación de nosotros" continúa Eddie

"Te voy a decir algo: Hakuna Matata"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Diego al oírlo

"Significa no te angusties. Mira"

_Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser_

_Hakuna Matata, nada que temer_

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir_  
_A vivir así yo aquí aprendí_  
_Hakuna Matata_  
_Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser_  
_Hakuna Matata, nada que temer_

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir_  
_Sí, canta_  
_A vivir así yo aquí aprendí_  
_Hakuna Matata_  
_Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata_  
_Hakuna Matata, Hakuna_

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir_

_A vivir así yo aquí aprendí_  
_Hakuna Matata..._

"Sí, ese es nuestro lema" termina Crash, cuando de pronto un pez horrible salió del hielo

"Cambio de lema: ¡Patas para que las quiero!" corrige Eddie al mismo tiempo que corren por sus vidas

**OK, como verán acorté la canción, pero es que toda la canción no se podía adaptarse a las dos zarigüeyas.**

**Canción: Hakuna Matata. El Rey León**

**Los quiero**


	3. Chapter 3 La canción de Diego

**No soy dueña de la era del hielo ni de esta canción**

Esto es cuando Diego se quiere ir de la manada en la era del hielo 3

"Tener una familia es grandioso. Pero es tu aventura no la mía" le dice Diego a Manny

"O sea que no te importa mi cachorro" le reclama Manny

"¿Qué no Ellie debería ser la de desequilibrio hormonal?"

"No, tranquilízate. No te voy a obligar a vivir una vida doméstica"

"Manny, nadie se tiene que ir." Interviene Sid "Tendremos un Bebé"

"No Sid ellos tendrán un Bebé. Las cosas han cambiado, Manny tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Adiós Sid" le dice Diego y sigue caminando.

_Soy la pregunta del millón  
siempre la interrogación  
no respondas que sí porque sí  
Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
si yo no te voy a oír  
no me entiendes  
y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí  
Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
un tigre yo puedo ser  
no me uses y apartes de aquí  
y di como alguien aprendió  
lo que nadie le enseñó  
no me entienden  
no estoy aquí  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros seguir siempre así  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
y no entienden  
que sigo aquí  
Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
yo no soy lo que ven  
todo un mundo durmiendo  
y yo sigo soñando por qué  
sus palabras susurran mentiras  
que nunca creeré  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros, por ellos, por mí  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
estoy sólo  
y sigo aquí  
Sólo yo  
estoy aquí  
sigo aquí  
sigo aquí_

Y con eso Diego se aleja de la manada porque el que una vez fuera un tigre dientes de sable se empieza a sentir más como un gato domesticado de la disfuncional manada de la que era parte.

**Bueno ese es el capítulo número 3. La verdad es que después de ver la era del hielo 3, que por cierto es mi favorita de las películas de la era del hielo, y de ver la parte del planeta del tesoro donde pasan la canción, inmediatamente dije que esta era la canción que se adaptaba a Diego en la era del hielo 3.**

**Canción: Sigo aquí de la película El Planeta Del Tesoro.**

**Los quiero a todos ustedes que han visto mi historia. Y también vuelvo a agradecer a los que vieron la de "Sueño de amistad". Gracias de verdad a todas esas personas.**


	4. Chapter 4 La Canción De Los Piratas

**No soy dueña de la era del hielo ni de esta canción**

Esto es mientras el capitán Tripa planea su venganza contra Manny, después de que este junto con Sid, Diego y abuelita robaran su barco.

**Nota: este es momento inventado por mí**

"Juro que ese mamut va a pagar" dice el capitán Tripa

"Pues, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Matar al mamut?" le pregunta Squint (el conejo)

"Precisamente"

_Yo sé que no tienen cerebro  
Tiene más un infame animal  
Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo  
Me escuchan o puede irles mal  
Se ven sus miradas ausentes  
No pueden en nada pensar  
Mas hablamos aquí de linajes  
Inconscientes no deben estar  
Lo que viene será nuestra vida  
La esperanza de hacerlo mejor  
Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca_

_Squint  
¿Y qué pintamos nosotros?  
Tripa  
Escucha como los otros  
Yo sé que es un riesgo  
Tendrán recompensa  
Para los que sigan mi juego  
Y lo mío yo logre tener  
Listos ya  
Squint:  
Sí, estamos listos, bien listos. ¿Para qué?  
Tripa  
Para la muerte del mamut  
Squint  
¿Qué, está enfermo?  
Tripa  
No, tonto, vamos a matarlo  
Squint_

_Buena idea. ¿Quién lo necesita a él?  
¡Nadie, nadie, la la-la la-la la!  
Tripa_

_Apóyenme y nunca más sufrirán hambre.  
Tripulación  
¡Sí, arriba, que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey!  
Y socios seremos, no olviden  
De un rey a quien van a adorar  
Tripa  
Ya es hora que yo les obligue  
A ciertas acciones tomar  
Tendrán una gran recompensa  
Aunque más voy yo a recibir  
Sin mí no tendrán ni una pizca  
¡Es algo que debo decir! _

_Todos  
Listos ya para el golpe del siglo  
Listos ya para un acto genial  
Tripa  
Planeándolo todo  
Con mucho cuidado  
A un lado me hacían  
Y no me querían  
Seré respetado, amado, alabado  
Por el gran portento que soy  
Y mis sueños al fin llegarán  
Listos ya  
Tripulación  
Nuestros sueños veremos llegar  
Listos ya_

"Rápido. Hay que llegar antes que ellos" dice Tripa

**OK quiero aclarar que es después de cuando Shira se queda en lugar de irse con Diego, por eso ella no canta cuando dice tripulación.**

**Canción: Listos Ya de El Rey León**

**Los quiero a todos**


	5. Chapter 5

**AYUDA!**

**NO se que canción usar para el siguiente capítulo y les quiero pedir que me den ideas por favor.**

**Espero que me ayuden porque estoy en ceros con ,mayúscula**

**seriesfan**


	6. Chapter 6 La canción de Shira

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a quienes me recomendaron esta canción. Gracias por darme ideas a:**

**KaylaDestroyer**

**TakumixEver033**

**Gracias**

Esto es después de que Shira se queda en el barco pirata.

"¿Por qué ayudaste al tigre a escapar?" le pregunta Squint "Responde"

"Ya te dije que no te voy a decir" le responde Shira, desesperada.

"Capitán, no me contesta" le dice Squint a Tripa

"Bueno, si no contesta la presionaremos" le responde Tripa "¿No has pensado, Shira, que sientas algo por él?"

Shira se quedó callada, sabía bien lo que insinuaba Tripa, pero no contestó

"El capitán te hizo una pregunta" le dice Squint "Oh, ya sé sientes presión con el tigre"

"No conejo tonto. Yo me refiero a que lo que Shira tal vez siente es algo que empieza por A"

"¿Amnesia?"

"No"

"¿Anemia?"

"No"

"¿Antigüedad?"

"¡No! Me refiero a Amor" le dice un desesperado Tripa a Squint

"¿Amor? ¡Claro que no! Creo que estás un poquito mal de la cabeza" replica Shira, después Tripa y Squint se van dejándola sola. Ella piensa en lo que dijeron y se imagina musas a su alrededor.

_Shira_

_Si a los engaños dieran premios hubiera varios  
ya ganado no me interesa tener novio eso es historia ya lo sé todo  
Musas:  
a quien crees que engañas él es lo que tú más  
quieres ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes  
no lo disimules piensa bien dónde está tu corazón  
Shira  
ooooooooo no van a oír q lo diga nono  
musas:  
tu sueño es no lo niegues uoo  
Shira:  
jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor  
Musas:  
shuru shuru uuuuuuuuu  
Shira  
creí ya haber aprendido siempre al inicio  
es hermoso mi mente dice ten cuidado porque no todo es maravilloso  
Musas:  
es lo que entendemos que tu bien lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta q lo amas trata  
de admitirlo él es lo que tramas porque tu muy enamorada estas  
Shira  
ooooooooooooooo no van a oír que lo diga no no  
Musas:  
ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor  
Shira  
no insistan mas no diré que es amor  
musas:  
quieras o no esto sí es amor  
Shira_

_No pidan más que lo diga no aran jamás que lo diga  
Musas:  
su orgullo no deja que hable de amor  
ooooooooooooooo nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor  
musas:  
shua a shua shua shararalala aaaaaaaaaaa_

**Y este es el nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que tenía pensada esta canción pero estaba tan ocupada que se me olvidó.**

**Canción: No diré que es amor de Hércules**

**Gracias a quienes comentaron.**


	7. Chapter 7 La canción de Louis

**No soy dueña de la era del hielo ni de la canción**

**Esto es mientras los animales se dirigen al puente de piedra**

Louis estaba triste pues el hogar de muchos estaba siendo destruido por una barrera gigante que estaba avanzando y tenían que llegar al puente de piedra. Pero otra de sus preocupaciones era que la pandilla de Ethan lo estaban molestando y Morita había dicho algo que lo hizo sentirse triste.

"¿Por qué todos me tratan como si fuera nadie? Les voy a demostrar que puedo ser valiente" se dice a si mismo pensando en su plan

"Este será mi plan. No seré solo un topo que cava y cava sin parar" se dice

"Ya sé lo básico: colarse, olfato, fuga y así repetivamente"

_Colarse, olfato, fuga.  
Colarse, olfato, fuga!  
Ese sonido me gusta.  
Colarse, olfato, fuga!  
Colarse, olfato, fuga!  
Colarse, olfato, fuga!  
Colarse, olfato, fuga!_

_Hay más que sólo miedo_  
_que ser entremés de alguien más_  
_yo soy natural, suculento_  
_pero el bocadillo luchará._

_Y no voy más cavar en la tierra_  
_mi vida es de altura mayor_  
_será mi meta alcanzar las estrellas_  
_no cena del depredador._

_Por esta ocasión_  
_lo primero soy yo_

_Pues le voy a contar_  
_el chico ya se va,_  
_porque es un bon vivant_  
_que malviviendo está,_  
_un gran señor seré_  
_lejos de arena de y sol,_  
_sentir el aire y ver,_  
_un poco de verdor._

_Dormitaré sobre mi hamaca_  
_y junto al río estaré,_  
_a kilómetros del túnel,_  
_de cavar también,_  
_y vivir para mí mismo_  
_es lo que quiero hacer._

_Ése es mi plan_  
_ése es mi plan_

_Y sé que soy bueno para huir_  
_hoy corro con la obligación_  
_si yo siempre fui presa y botín_  
_mi estatus ya no es tan quo._

_Un sueño feliz_  
_sin Ethan vivir._

"Sí, eso es lo que haré"

**Y ese es el capítulo 7. Les pido que por favor en comentarios me den ideas y personajes o sucesos con las canciones. Recuerden son sólo de Disney pero puede haber excepciones. Los quiero**


	8. Chapter 8 La canción de todos

**No soy dueña de esta canción ni de la era del hielo. Momento inventado.**

Supongamos que después de que Shira hubiera cambiado de bando a ella y a Diego no les dio tiempo suficiente de saltar y así los piratas atraparon a Diego y Tripa lo iba a matar. Manny decidió hacer un ejército para salvarlo y Shira se alejó para no ver lo que iba a pasar, pero antes decidió recoger a todos.

Con los piratas:

"Esto es mejor de lo que pensé" dice Tripa

"Capitán, sugiero que empecemos con la ejecución" sugiere Squint

"No, quiero que el mamut lo vea. Sé que vendrá por el"

"La guerra va a comenzar y la victoria nuestra será"

"Sí, esos animales no son más que unos…"

_Tripa  
¿Qué puedes esperar  
De estos animales?  
Su aspecto y su color son un horror  
Diabólica es su piel  
Muy pronto han de morir  
Jamás he visto algo peor_

_Piratas_  
_Son bárbaros, bárbaros_  
_Indios inhumanos_  
_Bárbaros, bárbaros_

_Tripa  
Sáquenlos de aquí  
No son como tú y yo  
Demonios deben ser  
El son de guerra hay que tocar_

_Piratas_  
_Son bárbaros, bárbaros_  
_Sucios, rojos diablos_  
_Los tenemos que acabar_

Mientras tanto:  
_  
Manny  
Esto yo temí  
El simio es un demonio  
No más que ambición puede sentir_

_Sid_  
_Por clara que es su faz_  
_Es un simple disfraz_

_Ejército_

_¿Podrá su piel dolor sentir?  
Son bárbaros, bárbaros  
Blancos inhumanos  
Bárbaros, bárbaros_

_Manny_  
_Asesinos son_

_Sid_  
_No son como tú y yo_  
_No hay que confiar en ellos_

_Manny_  
_Son de guerra hay que tocar_

_Ejército_  
_Son bárbaros, bárbaros_  
_Vamos todos juntos_

_Todos:_  
_Guerra sigue a luchar_

_Piratas  
Son bárbaros, bárbaros_

_Manny_  
_Vamos a acabarlos_

_Ejército_  
_Bárbaros, bárbaros_

_Tripa_  
_Hay que aniquilarlos_

_Todos:_  
_Bárbaros, bárbaros_  
_Seres inhumanos_  
_Es la hora de pelear_

Mientras tanto Shira estaba lejos del lugar donde se libraría la batalla.

"Pobre de Diego, no se merece esto" pensó cuando sintió que chocaban contra ella

"Lo siento, no me fijé" dijo una zarigüeya "Soy Crash"

"Shira"

"Eres la dientes de sable. Te ves triste. ¿Por qué?"

"Al pobre de Diego lo van a matar y no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"No soy bueno diciendo consejos, pero todavía hay tiempo. Ve y sálvalo "

Shira no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo con la pequeña zarigüeya detrás.

Mientras tanto:

_Manny  
Éste el día será, en marcha_

_Tripa_  
_Ésta es la mañana_  
_Traigan al invasor_

_Piratas y Ejército_  
_Todos hechos polvo quedarán_

_Shira_  
_Nada hay que pueda hacer_  
_Algo tengo que intentar_

_Piratas_  
_Hoy van a pagar_

_Shira_  
_Con fervor mi corazón_

_Ejército  
Sin alerta alguna_

_Shira_  
_Como el águila al volar_

_Piratas y ejército_  
_Pronto con su sangre pagarán_

_Shira_  
_Pide ayuda con pasión_

_Piratas y ejército_  
_Ya tarde es_

_Shira_  
_Esto debe terminar_

_Piratas y ejército_  
_Incivilizados crueles_

_Piratas  
Bárbaros_

_Ejército_  
_Bárbaros_

_Piratas_

_Diablos_

_Ejército_  
_Diablos_

_Tripa_  
_Mueran_

_Ejército_  
_Bárbaros_

_Piratas_  
_Bárbaros_

_Tripa_  
_Mueran todos hoy_

_Todos:_  
_Ni un trazo quedará_  
_De su maldita raza_

_Shira_  
_Cuán fuerte, cuán cruel ha de sonar_

_Piratas y ejército_  
_Son de guerra hay que entornar_  
_Hoy muy fuerte ha de sonar_

_Tripa_  
_Miren qué pasó por bondadosos ser_

_Piratas_  
_Pronto hay que pelear_

_Ejército_  
_El son de guerra hay que sonar_

_Shira_  
_Odio en mi corazón_  
_Nunca escuché yo soñar_

"¡No!" grita Shira al mismo tiempo que detenía a Tripa de matar a Diego y al mismo tiempo que llegaban Manny y su ejército.

**Ya sé que es más largo, pero es una canción larga. Recuerden, recomienden canciones.**

**Canción: Bárbaros de Pocahontas **


	9. Chapter 9 La canción de Scrat

**No soy dueña de esta canción ni de la era del hielo-. Momento inventado.**

Scrat siempre intenta encontrar su bellota, pero siempre hay una complicación: Se queda congelada (Era del Hielo1), Sid lo salva (Era del hielo 2), Se pelea con una hembra (Era del Hielo 3) o simplemente la pierde (Era del Hielo 4). Este capítulo es de él y está dedicado a todos los que quieren que ya obtenga su bellota.

Después de ser expulsado de Scratlantis, Scrat se queda varado, camina, camina y camina. Llega a la isla donde los animales se establecieron, gracias a un pedazo de hielo. De pronto: ¿Qué es? ¿Será lo que él ve? ¿O será su imaginación? Scrat se acerca y encuentra ¡su bellota!

Maravillado queda Scrat. Había encontrado lo que buscaba y decidido va a recogerla. Pero, como siempre, un obstáculo aparece, esta vez es una ráfaga de viento.

"¿Por qué siempre pasará eso?" piensa él. Pero no se queda a pensar la respuesta, si no que va por su bellota.

_Llegó un sueño a mí,  
en algún lugar,  
con un gran aplauso,  
aclamado me vi._

_Alegría sin fin,_  
_había al yo llegar,_  
_una voz insiste,_  
_q yo pertenezco ahí._

_Por mi senda iré,_  
_llegaré a mi meta,_  
_un día triunfaré y,_  
_mío será el honor._

_Cada paso a dar,_  
_mas me acercará,_  
_buscare bien por doquier,_  
_sin miedo y con valor._

_Por mi senda voy,_  
_llegaré a mi meta,_  
_si lejana esta,_  
_fuerte seré yo._

_Cada paso a dar,_  
_mas me acercara,_  
_por cualquier lugar iré,_  
_sin miedo y con valor._

Y con eso Scrat sigue buscando su bellota.

**Otro capítulo, y ahora un personaje que merece un capítulo: ¡Buck! **

**Porfa, díganme que canción usar porque no sé. Recuerden recomendar.**

**Canción: Llegaré a mi meta de Hércules**


	10. Chapter 10 Pendiente

**No soy dueña de esta canción ni de la era del hielo**

**OK, el capítulo de Buck queda pendiente. Antes de que me intenten matar quiero decir que se me vino una idea de historia relacionada con esta. En cuanto publique el primer o más capítulos seguiré con el de Buck.**

**Espero que entiendan. Por cierto, sigo aceptando sugerencias para Buck.**

**Seriesfan. **


End file.
